realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gnoll
Gnoll's are monstrous humanoids. Stats Gnoll Soldier CR 2 Gnoll Modern Hero (Soldier) 3 XP 800 NE Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Gnoll, Shapechanger) Init +2; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +7 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 16 (+2 Dex, +2 armor, +2 natural, +2 trait bonus) hp 26 (3d10+9) Fort +4, Ref +3, Will +1 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d6+3/x3) , battle axe +7 (1d8+3/x3) Ranged sub-machine gun +7/+2 (2d6+1, 19-20/x2 damage, semi-automatic, automatic), handgun +6 (2d6+1/x2 damage) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 16, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 12 Base Atk +4; CMB +7; CMD 19 Feats Toughness, Weapon Focus (bite) Skills: Acrobatics +7, Climb +7, Craft (weaponry) +6, Intimidate+6, Knowledge (tactics) +8, Perception +7, Profession +5, Stealth +7, Survival +7 Traits Drifter, Military Talents Bonus Armor Class (x2), Base Attack Bonus Trainings Soldier’s Grit, Tactics Hero Points 3 Fame Points 8 Languages Common, Gnoll SQ Monstrous Humanoid Traits, Karim’s Curse, Change Shape Equipment Gnoll Ax, SMG, Soldier’s Gear, Protective Desert Garb ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Monstrous Humanoid Traits Monstrous humanoids are similar to humanoids, but with monstrous or animalistic features. They often have magical abilities as well. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Monstrous humanoids breathe, eat, and sleep. Soldier’s Grit A Soldier can use hero points like Grit Points of the Gunslinger class; in addition, a Soldier with this training has access to Gunslinger deeds equal to their level. Tactics For every hero point you spend, you gain that bonus to Stealth and Survival. You must use a move action to initiate this. This bonus lasts as many rounds as your skill total for Knowledge (tactics). Karim’s Curse (Su) Like Karim’s entry, triggered by successful bite attack. Change Shape (Su) A Gnoll Soldier has the ability to assume the appearance of a hyena, but retains most of its own physical qualities. Unless otherwise stated, it can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. ———————————————————————————————— Gnoll War Commander CR 5 Gnoll Modern Hero (Battle Mind) 6 XP 2400 LE Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Gnoll, Shapechanger) Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +11 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 27, touch 15, flat-footed 25 (+3 Dex, +2 natural, +4 armor, +2 bonus, +6 Psychic Shield) hp 86 (7d12+30) Fort +8, Ref +5, Will +3 Special Defenses DR/1- ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +10 (1d6+2/x3) Ranged rifle (ranged) +11/+6 (2d8+2/19-20,x3, plus stun (DC 15, 1 round), semi-automatic) Special Attacks Stunning Attack (DC 15) Battle Mind powers known: (ML 6, Concentration +9) 1st Level Detect Psionics 2nd Level Dimension Swap, Painful Strike, Dissolving Touch Psi-Points - 12 ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 14, Dex 16, Con 18, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 16 Base Atk +8; CMB +9; CMD 22 Feats Endurance, Toughness, Psionic Talent, Quick Focus Skills: Bluff +10, Diplomacy +11, Intimidate +14, Knowledge (tactics) +9, Perception +11, Profession +8, Sense Motive +8 Traits Law Enforcer Military Talents Bonus AC, Damage Reduction, BAB Training Hero Points 7 Fame Points 20 Languages Common, Gnoll SQ Monstrous Humanoid Traits, Karim’s Curse, Change Shape Equipment Bullet Proof Armor, Rifle ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Stunning Attack (Ex) A Gnoll War Commander swings with such force that its first attack each round will stun its target for 1 round unless they make a DC 15 Fortitude save. The save DC is strength-based. Monstrous Humanoid Traits Monstrous humanoids are similar to humanoids, but with monstrous or animalistic features. They often have magical abilities as well. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Monstrous humanoids breathe, eat, and sleep. Damage Resistance Subtract 1 from the damage the hero takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. This Talent can be taken again and stacked. Psychic Shield (Ps) A Battle Mind can manifest a shield of psychic energy, outlining her body in a barely perceptible glowing nimbus that provides a +3 equipment bonus to Armor Class. The shield can be manifested as a move action, and it lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Battle Mind’s level or until she wills it to dissipate. She can create another shield on her next move action, as long as her psi point reserve is 1 or more. Improved Psychic Shield (Ps) A Battle Mind’s psychic shield improves. It now provides a +6 equipment bonus to Armor Class. Combat Manifestation (Ps) A Battle Mind becomes adept at manifesting psi powers in combat. She gets a +4 bonus on Concentration checks to manifest a power while on the defensive. Karim’s Curse (Su) Like Karim’s entry, triggered by successful bite attack. Change Shape (Su) A Gnoll War Commander has the ability to assume the appearance of a hyena, but retains most of its own physical qualities. Unless otherwise stated, it can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. ——————————————————————————————- Gnoll Raider CR 4 Gnoll Modern Hero (Infiltrator) 5 XP 1600 CE Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Gnoll, Shapechanger) Init +4; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +3 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 18 (+4 Dex, +2 natural,+2 armor; uncanny dodge) hp 32 (5d8+6) Fort +3, Ref +9, Will +8 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +7 (1d6+1/x3) Ranged sniper rifle (ranged) +11/+6 (3d8+1/19-20,x3), magnum +10 (2d8+2, x4) Special Attack Sneak Attack +3d6 ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 12, Dex 18, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 12 Base Atk +6; CMB +7; CMD 21 Feats Point Blank Shot, Rapid Reload, Weapon Focus (sniper rifle), Bonus Training, Stealthy Skills: Acrobatics +8, Bluff +7, Diplomacy +8, Knowledge (streetwise) +10, Knowledge (tactics) +8, Profession +10, Slight of Hand +8, Stealth +12, Survival +10 Traits Adventurer, Military Talents Evasion, Uncanny Dodge, Cross-Training Training Covert Attack, Thousand Faces, Soldier’s Grit, Word on the Street Hero Points 6 Fame 18 Languages Common, Gnoll SQ Monstrous Humanoid Traits, Karim’s Curse, Change Shape ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Change Shape (Su) A Gnoll Raider has the ability to assume the appearance of a hyena, but retains most of its own physical qualities. Unless otherwise stated, it can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. Karim’s Curse (Su) Like Karim’s entry, triggered by successful bite attack. Soldier’s Grit A Soldier (Infiltrator) can use hero points like Grit Points of the Gunslinger class; in addition, a Soldier with this training has access to Gunslinger deeds equal to their level. Covert Attack The Infiltrator gains the Rogue’s Sneak Attack class feature. If an Infiltrator can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Infiltrator’s attack deals extra damage (called “precision damage”) anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not) or when the Infiltrator flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 and increases by 1d6 every two levels thereafter. Should the Infiltrator score a critical hit with a covert attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as covert attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike) an Infiltrator can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a covert attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The Infiltrator must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. An Infiltrator cannot covert attack while striking a creature with concealment. More information on Sneak Attack can be found in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rules. Thousand Faces The Infiltrator can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, he can hide himself from view in the open without having anything to actually hide behind. He cannot, however, hide in his own shadow. Monstrous Humanoid Traits Monstrous humanoids are similar to humanoids, but with monstrous or animalistic features. They often have magical abilities as well. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Monstrous humanoids breathe, eat, and sleep. ——————————————————————————————- Gnoll Cult Priest CR 9 Gnoll Modern Hero (Acolyte) 10 XP 6400 NE Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Gnoll, Shapechanger) Init +2; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +5 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 20, touch 14, flat-footed 18 (+2 Dex, +2 natural, +4 armor, +2 bonus) BAB – 7, Fort 3, Ref 3, Will 7; Skills 5+Int; Hit Die d8 hp 82 (10d8+30) Fort +6, Ref +9, Will +14 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d6+1), cult dagger +8 (1d4+2/x3) Ranged handgun (ranged) +9 (2d6+1/19-20,x2) Cleric spells prepared: (CL 9, Concentration +14) 5th-(DC 20) Geniekind, Ghoul Army 4th-(DC 19) Greater Infernal Healing, Inflict Critical Wounds, Lesser Planar Ally (Medium Air Elemental) 3th-(DC 18) Animate Dead, Bestow Curse, Elemental Speech, Protection from Energy 2th-(DC 17) Admonishing Ray, Cure Moderate Wounds, Death Knell, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Sound Burst 1th-(DC 16) Abundant Ammunition, Bane, Burning Disarm, Command, Cure Light Wounds, Inflict Light Wounds 0th-(DC 15) Detect Magic, Guidance, Read Magic, Spark Domain Spells: (CL9, Concentration +14) Domains: air, insanity 5th-(DC 20) Control Winds, Nightmare 4th-(DC 19) Air Walk, Moonstruck 3th-(DC 18) Gaseous Form, Rage 2th-(DC 17) Wind Wall, Touch of Idiocy 1th-(DC 16) Obscuring Mist, Lesser Confusion Special Attacks Lightning Arc ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 12, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 16, Wis 20, Cha 20 Base Atk +7; CMB +8; CMD 20 Feats Empower Spell, Iron Will, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Brew Potion, Talented, Bonus Training, Talented Traits Cultist, Novitiate Talents Attentive, Empathy, Skill Emphasis, Faith, Cross-Training Trainings Channel Energy, Spontaneous Casting, Divine Skills, Domains Hero Points 12 Fame Points 67 Skills: Diplomacy +15, Heal +20, Knowledge (arcana) +20, Knowledge (behavioral sciences) +12, Knowledge (streetwise) +15, Knowledge (religion) +20, Profession (Priest) +20, Intimidate +10 Sense Motive +20, Spellcraft +18, Survival +15 Languages Common, Gnoll SQ Monstrous Humanoid Traits, Karim’s Curse, Change Shape ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Monstrous Humanoid Traits Monstrous humanoids are similar to humanoids, but with monstrous or animalistic features. They often have magical abilities as well. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Monstrous humanoids breathe, eat, and sleep. Channel Energy (Su) As per Channel Positive Energy Turn/Rebuke Humanoid – Human (Su) As per Turn Undead, but affects humans instead Change Shape (Su) A Gnoll Cult Priest has the ability to assume the appearance of a hyena, but retains most of its own physical qualities. Unless otherwise stated, it can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. Karim’s Curse (Su) Like Karim’s entry, triggered by successful bite or cult dagger attack. Lightning Arc (Sp) As a standard action, you can unleash an arc of electricity targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This arc of electricity deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Electricity Resistance (Ex) At 6th level, you gain resist electricity 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to electricity. Aura of Madness (Su) At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of madness for up to 10 rounds per day. Enemies within this aura are affected by confusion unless they make a DC 20 Will save. The confusion effect ends immediately when the creature leaves the area or the aura expires. Creatures that succeed on their saving throw are immune to this aura for 24 hours. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Insane Focus (Su) You can touch a willing creature as a standard action, granting it a +4 bonus on all saving throws made against mind-affecting effects and immunity to confusion. This bonus lasts for 1 minute. If the creature fails a saving throw against a mind-affecting effect during this period, it loses its immunity to confusion and is immediately confused for one round. You can use this ability 8 times per day. Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:Gnolls